Blattsee
'''Blattsee' (Original: Leafpool) ist eine hellbraun gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, weißen Pfoten und weißem Brustfell. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission Blattjunges und ihre Schwester Eichhornjunges sind erstmalig zu sehen, als Feuerstern seine Gefährtin Sandsturm in der Kinderstube besucht. Als Sandsturm Feuerstern ihre Namen vorschlägt, denkt der, dass ihr Name an Tüpfelblatt und Blattstern, die Anführerin des WolkenClans erinnert. thumb|left|Blattteich Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer ''Folgt Staffel 2 Schon im jungen Alter wollte Blattpfote Heilerin werden und gesellte sich immer öfter zu der Heilerin Rußpelz. Aus ihrer Sicht ist auch teilweise die zweite Staffel geschrieben. Blattsee hatte schon immer ein besonderes Verhältniss zu ihrer Schwester und wollte immer alles mit ihr zusammen machen. Sie fühlt und spürt im gewissen Maße einiges was ihre Schwester fühlt, so z.B., als Eichhornpfote einen Dorn in der Pfote hatte. Dies ist manchmal hilfreich. So übermittelt sie in Mitternacht ihrer Schwester, dass die Wurzel der Großen Klette gegen Bernsteinpelz' Rattenbiss hilft, indem sie welche isst und an Eichhornpfote denkt. Sie ist mit Mottenflügel befreundet und rettet Schilfpfote das Leben. Ihre beste Freundin ist jedoch Ampferschweif. Die beiden Kätzinnen sind oft zusammen unterwegs, um z.B. Kräuter zu sammeln oder heimliche Erkundungstouren zu starten. Auch erscheint ihr in ihren Träumen Tüpfelblatt, die sehr stolz darauf ist, dass eine von Feuersterns Töchtern den Weg der Heilerin gewählt hat und steht ihr hilfreich zur Seite. ''Sternenglanz Sie findet den Mondsee und bekommt später ihren Heilernamen ''Blattsee.Sie intressiert sich immer mehr für Krähenfeder. Und als Krähenfeder ihr seine Liebe gesteht stellt sie fest, dass sie ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn hat, ist aber selbst ganz erschrocken, da sie weiß, dass sie solche Gefühle nicht haben darf, da sie eine Heilerkatze ist. ''Dämmerung Blattsee gesteht sich ebenfalls ihre Liebe zu Krähenfeder ein, jedoch weiß sie damit nicht umzugehen. Federschweif besucht sie im Traum um sie vor Zweibeinermüll im FlussClan-Territorium zu warnen. Mottenflügel kann nämlich keine Prophezeiungen vom SternenClan empfangen, da sie nicht an diesen glaubt. Sie geht für einige Zeit in den FlussClan, da die Katzen von dem Müll krank werden. Gemeinsam mit Mottenflügel und Maulbeerjunges kann sie die Katzen wieder heilen, aber Efeuschweif und Purzeljunges sterben trotzdem. Als sie die FlussClan-Katzen versorgt, vergisst sie sich mit Krähenfeder auf der Insel zu treffen und er geht ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. In den drei Tagen Abwesenheit zurück kehrt, hilft Lichtherz Rußpelz aus. Darüber ist Blattsee sehr frustriert, weil sie denkt, dass Lichtherz sie leicht ersetzen könne und sie in ihren Augen wie eine Schülerin behandelt wird. Rußpelz redet deshalb, mit ihr und weißt sie darauf hin, dass Lichtherz eine Aufgabe braucht, dass sie wütend auf Wolkenschweif ist, der sich viel um Minka kümmert. Kurze Zeit später gelangt sie in ihren Träumen in den Dark Forest und sieht sie wie Tigerstern mit seinen Söhnen Habichtfrost und Brombeerkralle spricht. Sie ist darüber sehr bestürzt, da sie denkt, dass der SternenClan sie verlassen hat. Sie ist oft sehr verwirrt und verwechselt die Kräuter. Irgendwann schleicht sie sich aus dem Lager um sich heimlich mit Krähenfeder zu treffen. Sie wird dabei von Eichhornschweif verfolgt, die jedoch, nachdem sie sah wie verzweifelt ihre Schwester ist, verspricht nichts zu sagen. Blattsee wird immer einsamer und verzweifelter, da sie sich niemanden anvertrauen kann. Sie trifft sich die folgenden Nächte weiter mit Krähenfeder und kann sich nicht mehr richtig auf ihre Aufgaben als Heilerin konzentrieren. Rußpelz, die seit der Ankunft der Clans am See eine Verbindung zwischen Blattsee und Krähenfeder gespürt hat, erwischt beide an der WindClan-Grenze. Daraufhin kommt es zum Streit zwischen den beiden Kätzinnen. Blattsee meint Rußpelz wisse nicht was Liebe ist und deshalb nicht wissen könne wie das ist, hin- und hergerissen zu sein. Die Heilerin antwortet ihr darauf das sie so viel aufgegeben hat. Rußpelz lässt sie gehen und Blattsee flüchtet zum Mondsee, wo ihr Tüpfelblatt im Traum begegnet die ihr versichert, dass sie nur ihrem Herzen folgen muss. Blattsee entscheidet sich daraufhin zu Krähenfeder zu gehen und ihren Clan mit Krähenfeder zu verlassen. Doch als Mitternacht sie findet, entschließt sie sich doch ihren Clan zu helfen und geht wieder zurück. Als sie und Krähenfeder zurück zu ihren Clans gehen, sagt sie das sie ihn wirklich lieben würde. Aber nicht genug um ihren Clan, Familie und Freunde zu verlassen. left|thumb Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Blattpfote heißt dich Willkommen, stellt sich vor, nimmt dies aber wieder zurück, als sie sich daran erinnert, dass die Clans sehr bekannt sind. Sie spricht darüber, dass der Leser gerne etwas über das Kriegergesetz wissen möchte, erklärt diesen und sagt dem Leser, er solle es sich bequem machen. Bei jedem Gesetz erklärt oder drückt sie das jeweilige Gesetz aus. Nahe am Ende redet sie über Regeln, die es nicht in das Gesetz geschafft haben und im Epilog bedankt sie sich bei dir fürs Zuhören und bringt dich zum Rand des Territoriums. thumb Familie *Mutter: Sandsturm *Vater: Feuerstern *Schwester: Eichhornschweif *Großmütter: Buntgesicht, Nutmeg *Großväter: Rotschweif, Jake *Tante: Prinzessin *Halbtante: Rauchfell, Ruby *Halbonkel: Aschenpelz, Geißel, Socks *Urgroßmütter: Robinwing, Swiftbreeze *Urgroßväter: Fuzzypelt, Adderfang *Cousins: Wolkenschweif, vier unbekannte Junge *Gefährte: Krähenfeder (ehemals) *Tochter: Hollyleaf *Söhne: Lionblaze, Jayfeather Sonstiges *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater früher als Hauskätzchen lebte. *Sie hat Junge, obwohl sie eine Heilerin war. *Obwohl sie mit Krähenfeder den Kontakt abgebrochen hat, liebt sie ihn immer noch. *Im Buch ''Das Gesetz der Krieger hätte sie schon Blattsee heißen müssen, da der Dachsangriff schon vorkam. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere